


Come to bed already

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick and Ray get ready for bed.





	Come to bed already

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I have school in the morning but honestly I couldn't sleep without sharing another soft story about my favorite boys <3

“Miiick, come to bed already.” Ray sighed, looking over at his boyfriend who was stretching and stripping down to his boxers.

 

“I thought you liked watching me strip.” Mick chuckled, slowly slipping out of his pants. Ray laughed as well, he _did_ like watching Mick undress for him. Once Mick was down to his underwear, he stepped forwards to the bed, climbing underneath the covers. He looked over at his partner, who had a tired smile on his face.

 

“Come here.” Mick smirked as he climbed on top of Ray, his arms crossing over his chest. Ray’s eyebrows raised at Mick’s forwardness. He took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss his partner softly. Ray sighed into their kiss, his hands sliding up and over Mick’s bare arms. Mick pulled back.

 

“Babe…” Mick’s arms unfolded to lay at his partner’s side to provide support as he leaned in to kiss his neck. Ray snorted as Mick’s warm breath slid over his skin. “Beautiful.”

 

“Oh please, that was weird.” Ray grunted, referring to the noise he’d just made.

 

“Well, yeah,” He pulled back so he could look into his eyes. “But still pretty.” Ray blushed, taking one of his hands and cradling Mick’s face.

 

“Kiss me again, you goof.” He sighed, pulling him in for a softer, longer kiss. As their lips moved together in silence, all they could think about was each other. Mick couldn’t stop thinking about how impossibly soft Ray’s lips were and how sweet they tasted. Ray couldn’t get over how warm and soft Mick was being; and he felt honored to be the only one who got to see him this way. When Mick pulled away, he looked down at his partner with tired, bright eyes.

 

“I love you.” Ray whispered, causing his partner’s breath to hitch. He’d told him plenty of times; before and after missions, during sex, and whenever he felt like Mick needed that reassurance. However, Mick wasn’t exactly the verbal type. He _loves_ Ray, he really does, he’s just not very good at expressing it. And Ray knows this, he knows how his boyfriend feels about him. But… It’s not like he _never_ says it…

 

“I-I love you too, Haircut.” He stuttered out, making Ray smile wide and begin to laugh. He pulled his partner back in for another warm kiss, both of them chuckling against the other’s lips. They stayed locked together until they could barely breathe. “Not that I wouldn’t mind kissing you til’ dawn, but I’m tired, babe.”

 

Ray smiled back, “Same here.” Mick then carefully slid off of Ray, taking his place by his partner’s side. He laid his head against his partner’s shoulder, Ray’s response being laying his own head against Mick’s.

 

“G’night, beautiful.” Mick sighed into his shoulder.

 

“Goodnight, Handsome.” Ray said back, his head ducking down to place one last kiss on Mick’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
